


DICE Members Assemble!!

by MidnightMaddi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HPA AU, More pairings later, a feel good fic!, give ouma friends!, let him be happy, one shots that tie together?, ouma makes friends in different classes, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMaddi/pseuds/MidnightMaddi
Summary: The evil organization of DICE is constantly growing, follow Ouma in his adventure to recruit new members!!





	1. Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic so don't go easy on me! Please let me know your thoughts! I'm open to all suggestions :) The reason for this fic is because I crave Ouma having supportive relationships, and if he can't get that from his classmates then I guess he'll have to look for it in other classrooms. This is heavily influenced my the talent development plan.

Mikan like always, was spending her free time in the infirmary but with already checking inventory there wasn't much to do other than staring out the window. It was a sunny day perfect for a picnic and cloud watching with all those fluffy shapes. Maybe she would eat lunch outside today with the other girls.

So deep in her daydreaming she failed to hear the rush of footsteps making their way down the hall until someone pushed open the infirmary doors effectively startlingly her.

*BANG*

“WAAAHHH! Tsumiki-chan you need to help me or else I'm gonna bleed to death!!” Ouma yelled as he burst through the infirmary doors with tears gushing from his eyes.

Mikan shrieked in response almost falling out of her chair in an attempt to steady herself. “E-eek! Ouma-kun you almost gave me a heart attack, p-please don't scare me like that!”

She raised a hand to her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart before looking back at the boy. 

It was common for Ouma to come visit her whenever he felt the need to ditch class. He claimed he knew everything anyways and talking to a nurse in training was far more beneficial, but they both knew he was just looking for entertainment.

Ouma was quick to stop his tears as he put his arms behind his head and giggled at her reaction. “Sorry Tsumiki-chan but I'm actually in need of medical attention this time. If we don't hurry I might bleed out!”

Taking a closer look at him, she found scratches all over his face, rips in his uniform, leaves in his hair and a pair of bloody hands. 

Mikan quickly rushed over to Ouma’s side in a panic and carefully took his hands in her own as she examined the fresh cuts and raw skin.

“L-looks like the bleeding isn't too bad but h-how did this happen Ouma-kun? Please tell me everything!”

Ouma flashed her a grin before explaining his story in an excited voice. “Okay so there I was minding my own business when suddenly an assassin sent to kill me comes out of nowhere! I had to run away while dodging attacks from both left and right, but suddenly I was faced with a dead end! With nowhere else to go I did what anybody would do and jumped out a window and into a tree!” 

Ouma waved his arms around like an energetic child playing pretend and Mikan couldn't resist smiling at his attics, but that was quickly replaced with horror upon hearing he jumped out a window. Really this boy did the most reckless things sometimes.

“I managed to escape but I slipped when climbing down and almost fell to my death, hence these brutal injuries you see before you now.” He looked rather smug after finishing his story, meaning he was probably running away from his most recent prank victim. 

She gave him a stern look and scolded him “I-I see that must have hurt quite a bit, but please refrain from jumping out of windows in the future. You might have only gotten scrapes but you could have been seriously hurt!”

Ouma pouted but agreed anyways “Fine fine, I'll try not to.”

Mikan sighed in relief and went to get her medical kit “Please sit down and I'll patch you up, and if you don't mind I-I'd also like to check for any broken bones.”

Ouma was quick to jump back onto the bed, the infirmary always had the softest beds.

“Please do, I'm sure I'll be as good as new in your care Tsumiki-chan, I can't run an evil organization with broken bones after all, it would make me vulnerable to enemy attacks.” Ouma replied childishly grinning up to the nurse with sparkling eyes.

Mikan smiled at the compliment and after checking for signs of a concussion she ruffled his hair letting loose any stray leaves.

“Yes please leave e-everything to me, I'll do my best to take care of you.” She then proceed to cleaning up the cuts left on his face and hands.

To keep his mind off the slight stinging they talked like they usually did, with Ouma telling the latest gossip and Mikan chiming in every once in a while.

“I mean it was just a prank and a pretty funny one too, they didn't have to get so mad at me after! I swear they were trying to kill me with their glares alone, Tsumiki-chan aren't they just the worst, total meanies!” 

Ouma started up waterworks again but they were gone as quickly as they came. It always amazed Mikan how quickly Ouma could switch moods.

“I wish I was in your class instead Tsumiki-chan, you guys know how to have real fun unlike my stick in the mud classmates.” Ouma grinned as he said that but she knew he had trouble getting along with the rest of his classmates and that saddened her.

Mikan finished bandaging his hands before cradling them both in her own and spoke in a gentle voice. “I'm sure your classmates will learn to appreciate your efforts to make them laugh soon, just give them time.”

She gave him a fond smile before continuing “Ouma-kun, just know that you are always welcomed to come visit us whenever you want, I'm sure the others would agree too. “

Ouma blushed at the sincerity of her words before looking down at their still conjoined hands, but he wasn't able to hide the small smile that appeared on his face. “Geez Tsumiki-chan when did you become so sappy?” He complained but she knew her words were appreciated.

Mikan giggled at the bashful response before pulling him into a hug, it really did feel like she had a little brother whenever Ouma was around. A mischievous little brother who was always getting into trouble, but that was okay that just meant she got to spoil him.

He tensed up out of surprise but quickly melted into the hug and returned it in full.

Ouma was the first to pull away and gave Mikan a bright smile “ Welp, I've got nothing better to do, wanna go to the garden and pick flowers? We can even make flower crowns!”

Mikan figured a change of scenery and fresh air would do her good and agreed “Yes that sounds wonderful, but I-I never made flower crowns before.” She started to fidget with her fingers nervously, it's been a while since she enjoyed something other than nursing the other students.

“No problem! Leave it to your ultimate supreme leader to teach his loyal subordinate everything they need to know.” Ouma grabbed her hand and the two started making their way towards the outside garden. They swung their hands together as they made small talk on their way there.

“Hey do you think Sonia-chan has her own crown, I've never seen her wear one before. If not then that's down right scandalous, an ultimate princess absolutely MUST have her own crown!”

“I'm sure she would appreciate you making one for her Ouma-kun.”

“Why stop there, let's make one for everyone! I totally wanna see boss baby wear one nishishi.”

Now that was a funny image, Mikan couldn't help but start laughing alongside him.

When they finally reached the garden they were practically falling over themselves in laughter, but soon remembered their mission.

Ouma instructed what flowers were best for making flower crowns and once they had an abundance of them, they made their way to a large shady tree.

“And that's how you do it, easy as cake right?” Ouma grinned at his handy work before placing the purple and pink crown on Mikan’s head, it contrasted nicely with her plum locks of hair.

Blushing slightly, Mikan brought a hand to her head and gently touched the flowers feeling the softness of its petals.

“T-thank you so much! But even with your teachings, my own looks so sloppy compared to yours.”

She looked down at her own lopsided crown dejectedly. It had similar flowers to the one on her head only it had yellow instead of pink.

Ouma snatched the crown from her and put it on his head, flashing her a grin. “What are you talking about? This is definitely fit for a supreme leader like myself!”

He stood up and did a little twirl before striking a pose. The flowers and his hair bobbed with the movement.

“In fact, with this on I feel like I can take over the whole world! Yup yup yup, I totally feel it giving me superpowers. I bet Overlord-chan will try and take it for himself!” 

Mikan laughed at his antics, he truly was delightful. And that's how they spent the rest of their day, enjoying the warm weather and each others company.


	2. Caramel Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just baking some cupcakes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would the pairing name for Mikan and Ouma be Oumiki? Welp that’s what I’m gonna call it now! Hello everyone, I’m back with some more Oumiki! I knew I wanted to write more of this pairing but I didn't think it would be this fast. I was working on an Oumami chapter but once I thought about Ouma and Mikan baking cupcakes together... It was too cute, I had to write about it!

Tap Tap Tap

Mikan stiffened as she turned her attention to the door behind her. There they were again, that familiar echo of footsteps making their way down the hall and towards the infirmary doors. As much as Mikan enjoyed getting frequent visits from Ouma, he never fails to scare the living daylights out of her every time he makes an entrance. 

Mikan stares intently at the door in anticipation for it to burst open like always. But if she’s ready for it, then it won’t scare her this time right?

*BAM*

“TSUMIKI-CHAN!!”

“Kyaaaaaaaaa!” 

Nope. Mikan shrieked as she clutched her rapidly beating heart. looked like she’ll never get used to Ouma’s outbursts. But she found she didn’t mind too much with Ouma running up to her like an excited little puppy. Calming her nerves, Mikan gave him a fond smile before finally greeting him with a pat on the head.

“I-It’s nice to see you Ouma-kun, what brings you here today?”

Ouma rushed forward and hugged her around the waist as he giggled “Oh I’m just stopping by to say hi to my favorite Nurse, but that’s a lie!” He looked up to her and grinned “I was actually wondering if you wanted to bake some cupcakes with me. I have to make enough for all ten thousand members of my organization, so the more help the better!”

She fidgeted in his grasp as she shyly looked down to meet his eyes “Oh but I-I'm not too great at baking.”

“P-please Tsumiki-chan, if I'm not supervised I might burn down the whole building and kill us all! I need your help!” Ouma burst into tears as he clung to her. 

Mikan knew he was faking but rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him anyways “Burning down the whole building down s-seem a bit much. But if you're sure you don't mind having me t-then I would be more than happy to help. Though I still think someone like Hanamura-san would be much more suited for this than I am.”

Ouma broke away from the hug with a gasp “But Tsumiki-chan, If I gave my subordinates a taste of something made by the Ultimate cook himself then they’ll overthrow me and make him leader instead with how good it tastes! They do say the way to someone's heart is through their stomach, nishishi I bet that sly bastard is just waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Giggling she asked “Oh really?”

He grinned back as he crossed his arms over his back and rocked back on the heels of his feet “Really really! I’m the ultimate supreme leader you know, I gotta know when someone is looking to dethrone me.”

“But enough talk! Come on, those cupcakes won’t make themselves.” And with that, Ouma grabbed Mikan’s hand and dragged her off towards the kitchen.

Excited Mikan squeezed his hand in hers “R-right!”

As they came closer to the kitchen, Ouma turned to her and curiously ask “By the way Tsumiki-chan, what kinda sweets do you like?” 

Mikan thought for a moment before deciding “Ah um it’s been a while since I had any, but I would have to say caramels have a special place in my heart.”

“Good choice, I like those too. Oh, why don’t we try making caramel cupcakes then?”

“But doesn’t that sounds much more complicated than making regular cupcakes?”

Ouma snickered as he moved to kick open the kitchen door. Looked like no one else was using it right now, perfect “HAH that’s never stopped me from doing anything before. I bet if I wanted to then I could make some panta cupcakes too.”

Mikan smiled as she was dragged inside “Yes, you are quite amazing Ouma-kun.” 

Embarrassed, Ouma quickly made a beeline towards the supply closet to hide his pinkened cheeks “Geez Tsumiki-chan, sappy much? You are too you know, It takes a special kind of person to put up with sick and injured people, even more so to actually like it.”

She beamed with happiness as she stuttered out “T-thank you, I’m just happy to be of use to everybody!”

Pulling out different ingredients onto the countertop, Ouma beamed back “Yeah well I don’t let just anyone work under me!”

Mikan looked down at all the different ingredients in amazement. But when she spotted the caramel sauce she could barely contain her excitement at the idea of finally getting to taste it again after so long. Ouma must have noticed her staring because he poked her in the side, which earned him a high pitched squeak.

“Tsumiki-chan!”

“Y-yes!?” She jumped as her face flushed in embarrassment for getting caught ogling the ingredients they were supposed to using. Mikan shyly turned to Ouma who was smirking at her.

“Wanna see a magic trick?” Amusement clear in his voice. But before she could respond he continued.

Ouma raises both hands in the air “Look, nothing in both hands right?” he makes jazz hands before waving them around some more, and then in the blink of an eye he’s holding a small package.”WRONG!” he shouted as he handed the package over to a starry eyed Mikan.

Mikan gasped as held a package for chewy caramels in her hands.

Taking in her shocked expression, Ouma feigned a look of smugness “Pretty amazing trick right, totally better than anything Yumeno-chan can do! I found them in the back and figured we can eat them while we bake-”

Ouma was suddenly cut off as he was pulled into a warm embrace. Relaxing into the hug he dragged his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion similar to what she done for him earlier. This caused Mikan to nuzzle further into his hair as she spoke in a soft voice, fondness evident in her tone “You are such a wonderful boy, never forget that.”

“Hah, tell that to the thousands of enemies I’ve made over the years.” Both giggling they took a second to enjoy the heartwarming moment before finally pulling away. They came here with a mission after all.  
With everything already setup, there was nothing more to do than to actually start mixing stuff together. With Ouma and the power of google instructing her on what went where, she found baking to be easy and enjoyable, even more so now that she could eat her favorite sweets. 

Despite his earlier claims of burning down the whole building, Ouma looked like a pro in the kitchen “Wow, you’re very good at this, have you done this before?” She asked curiosity.

Ouma snickered as he put the cupcake tray into the oven “I’m just a natural at everything I do!”

From the things she’s seen him do already, that definitely seemed like a possibility “Really?”

“Nope that's a lie! I usually bake sweets for my youngest subordinate Yui-chan. She has the power to turn into a hideous monster, so if I don’t feed into her addiction she might destroy the city in a rage! So it’s crucial we make these cupcakes ASAP Tsumiki-chan!”

Throughout his exaggerated explanation he held a fond look in his eyes, he must miss Dice dearly. Even though she would have liked to hear more about the other members of Dice, she couldn’t let one fact go unchecked. “That's very sweet of you Ouma-kun, but eating that much sugar is bad for a growing body.” she said I that motherly tone of hers.

Quick to react, Ouma’s eyes quickly flooded with tears “WAAAAHHH, I’m getting scolded!”

“I only do so because I care, a-and you might even grow taller with less sugar in your diet.”

Ouma gasped in excitement “Do you think I can get as big as Gonta!?”

MIkan giggled at his antics “Oh I don’t know about that, but definitely taller.” 

Climbing to sit comfortably on the counter, Ouma snickered “Nishishi as long as I’m taller than Boss Baby, then I’ll be happy.”

She shook her head disapprovingly “Please don’t fight with Kuzuryuu-san.” 

Ouma snorted “We don’t fight, It’s called tough love! Deep down I know he loves me too!” 

“Even so, you should do your best to not agitate him about his height.” 

“Boooo, that's not fun at all.” He looked dejected for a second before quickly springing back up. “Oh well, guess I’ll just have to make fun of something else instead! Challenge accepted Tsumiki-chan!” He gave her a thumbs up and went back to waiting as he whistled a small tune.

Mikan laughed at his ridiculousness, but internally made a reminder to warn Kuzuryuu of what was coming his way.

The sweet smell of brown sugar wafted through the air as they took the cupcakes out of the oven. They smelt better than she imagined they would. All that was left now was to ice them and put the caramel sauce on.

They came up with fifteen cupcakes in total “It’s not ten thousand but it will have to do for now. Guess we’ll just have to make more in the future!” Ouma flashed Mikan a boyish grin, eyes twinkling with excitement as he handed her a cupcake.

Mikan’s eyes widened as she excitedly replied back “Y-yes!”

They stared at the cupcake in their hands before meeting each others eyes. With a nod they simultaneously took a bite out of their respective cupcake. The second they did, a look of pure bliss took over their faces.

Flushing with happiness Mikan turned to Ouma with a big smile “Ouma-kun, thank you so much.”

He grinned back “Couldn’t have done it without my beloved Tsumiki-chan!” And with that Ouma shoved the rest of the cupcake into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk. 

Their laughs echoes throughout the kitchen, but neither seemed to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who left kudos and commented, thank you so much! They mean the world to me :D Please comment about anything, If you liked it, if I need to improve something, or to give me suggestions on what to write about next! I would love to hear about what interactions you think Ouma would have!
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find my tumblr here! I'm always up for conversation! :D  
> https://0headphonepisces0.tumblr.com/


	3. Portal to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham and Ouma dueling over who is more evil while bonding over animals? It's more likely than you think :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh I’m such a mess, I try so hard to work on an oumami chapter, then I bounce around to writing about Chiaki, then I get this big inspiration to write about Gundham and puppies, but then there are no puppies! Another idea for another chapter I guess. Anyways, both Gundham and Ouma are so ridiculous, I love them and they need to hang out! If you guys have ideas I would love to hear them!!

Ouma whistled a happy tune as he made his way down the dirt road that lead to the animal barn. All sorts of animals were being cared for there and it also happened to be the lair of a certain animal breeder. Just thinking about getting to play with all the animals again made Ouma want to burst with excitement, especially with all the tricks Gundham’s been teaching them lately. But If he had to pick a favorite, it would have to be the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, they always made great accomplices in carrying out his many pranks after all! 

Ouma snickered into his hand at the thought of the four tiny hamsters wearing checkered scarves just like his own. Maybe he could bribe them over to his side with an unlimited lifetime supply of sunflower seeds.

Reaching the door Ouma pushed it open a crack to peak inside and was instantly hit with the smell of manure. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he slowly adjusted to the stench. The only downfall to coming here was remembering that no matter how fun and cool the animals were, they always pooped a ton. And always one for dramatic entrances, Ouma slammed the rest of the door open as he cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted to the top of his lungs.

“Heeeeey Supreme Overlord of Ice, you in here!?”

Rocking on the balls of his feet, Ouma looked around for Gundham to reveal himself, who was most likely attending to one of the animals. And just like he predicted, Gundham stuck his head out from one of the many animal stalls and greeted him with his usual haughty laughter, and waved him over  
“Buhahahaha, well if it isn’t the clown prince of lies himself! It's been quite some time since your last visit into my nefarious lair.”

Grinning, he skipped over to see the breeder brushing the hair of a beautiful black horse. “Yeah, I had some evil supreme leader stuff to take care of. Did you miss seeing my adorable face around?” Ouma teased as he batted his eyelashes in an attempt to look cute.

But Gundham only smirked in return before tossing the brush he was using over to him. “Hmph, foolish fiend, the only thing I missed was having extra hands in attending to these Hell beasts.”

Catching the brush, Ouma clutched it to his chest as his eyes filled with tears “Wha-what, you only see me as a free source of labor!? WAAAAAAH I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL OVERLORD-CHAN!”

Already used to his fake tears, Gundham simply leaned against the wall and waited for him to stop. 

Knowing his tears were getting him nowhere, Ouma pouted as he turned away to hug the horse around the neck. “Geez your so mean to me, my poor little heart can’t take it. This is practically abuse, but I'll ignore it since I love horses so much!” He turned to blow a raspberry, before going back to nuzzling.

Gundham smiled at the scene before reaching down for a bag of carrots. “I won't be swayed by such trickery demon, you knew very well the price that comes with entering my domain. Just be lucky I'm not asking for your soul as payment.”

Knowing that feeding the animals was Ouma’s favorite thing to do, Gundham handed one over.

“Huuuuuh, a soul? Never had one of those before!” Grabbing the carrot with starry eyes, Ouma grinned as he fed the horse, giggling when he felt the slight nibble of lips on his hand.

“Wow did you see that, she almost gobbled me up too! I think my whole life flashed before my eyes!”

Gundham chuckled, as he gave the horse a gentle scratch behind the ears. “Yes, do be careful not to become her enemy prince of lies. If she wills it, then this place would be nothing more than dust.”

Ouma let out a gasp as he cupped his cheeks. “Amazing, a true nightmare! With her on my side it'd be way easier to get rid of my enemies, and conquer the world!”

Practically bouncing in place, he turning to stare up into the horses eyes, and asked “What do you say girl, wanna blow this place and be with a truly evil dude? I'll give you all the carrots you want, maybe some apples too.” 

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, the horse leaned down to nibble at the ends of his hair. Freezing in place, Ouma squealed with delight “Was that a yes?! I think that was a yes!”

Gundham let out a chuckle before pointing a finger to the young boy’s face. “Don’t make me laugh, truly evil you say? You are nothing compared to me.” 

Smirking, Ouma placed his hands on his hips before replying on a snarky tone. “Oh I promise you Overlord-chan, no one is more evil than me, I am called the Supreme Leader of Evil for a reason ya know! But if I have to prove it, then I guess I have no choice but to challenge you to a shadow game!” 

“Loser gets sent to the shadow realm, but don’t worry I’ll make sure to take good care of the Tanaka Empire while you're gone.”

Hiding a smile behind his scarf, Gundham agreed to the challenge. “Hmph, very well then, it’s been decided. We shall have our dual some time soon you devious demon.”

With the promise of playing a game in the near future, Ouma smiled as he snatched another carrot. “Nishishi, you got it! Just be ready to grovel at my feet, I might go easy if you do!”

“HA, foolish of you to think someone such as myself would even need a handicap to begin with! Prepare yourself fellow dark lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, This came out more like a dabble, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Some advice would be great, what I did good, what I did bad, what I need to work on, stuff like that would be very helpful! :D
> 
> I also wanna give a big thanks to everyone who left a comment, they really make my day! Seriously you guys are so sweet! Please keep them coming! I love hearing your thoughts!


	4. Sweet Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry Picking! (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back again with some more Oumiki! I was on fire while working on this, nobody could stop me! Hope you all like it!

“Come on Tsumiki-chan, we're almost there.” yelled Ouma as he ran up ahead. 

 

Mikan stumbled to try and catch up, but found herself tripping over a root instead. Squealing as she tumbled down, she was suddenly thankful that Ouma convinced her wear overalls today. With the way she was already getting dirty, she wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day she would be covered in mud.

 

Whining with her face planted on the ground, she stayed in that position until she heard hurried footsteps make their way towards her. Hearing giggling, Mikan looked up to see Ouma squatting down in pair of his own overalls. In his hands he held the sunhat she was wearing prior to her fall.

 

After wiping away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes with his thumb, he gently placed the hat back on her head and grinned. “Geez Tsumiki-chan, falling for me already? Guess I can't really blame you, a supreme leader like me is pretty desirable after all.”

Mikan blushed at his teasing, before rapidly shaking her head and apologizing. “I-I'm so sorry for being clumsy all the time! A nurse like me shouldn't be so accident prone…”

 

Ouma gave her a pat on the head. “Awwww, don't say that. You make all my boo boos go away, so in return I'll do the same for you!” Reaching into his pocket he took out a handkerchief before wiping her face free of any dirt, then placing it in her hand. Standing to full height, Ouma reached a hand out. “Come on, the sooner we get there the better!”

 

Clenching the cloth in her hand to her chest, Mikan used her free hand to grip the one in front of her and pulled herself up. Once standing, she glanced down into cheerful violet eyes before pulling the boy in for a quick hug. 

 

Before Ouma could return it, she released him with an affectionate hair ruffling, and bright smile. “Thank you Ouma-kun, I feel a lot better now.” Quickly dusting her clothes off, she timidly raised a fist to the air. “l-let's go get those berries!”

 

Ouma gave a whoop of excitement as he grabbed the baskets he left on the ground and raced forward. “That’s the spirit, last one there is a rotten egg!” And with that he raced forward, with a wild grin on his face.

 

Mikan laughed as she tried her best to keep up without tripping, and soon enough they made it to their destination. Both stood in awe as they took in the view. There were fields and fields of berries that seemed to stretch on forever, and there was a sweet aroma that made their mouth water.

 

Ouma smacked his cheeks together in surprise. “Holy crap, we should have brought more baskets, maybe even a wheelbarrow!” 

 

Mikan looked around with starry eyes before agreeing. “Yes it's quite amazing, but I don't think we can pick such a large amount without them going bad later on.”

 

He turned to her with a mischievous smile on his face. “Then we could share them with the others! Oh man, I've always wanted to pie someone, now I got a good excuse for it! Nishishi, sharing is caring you know.”

 

Mikan giggled at his antics. “I think it would be better if you gave them a pie normally.”

 

Ouma pouted. “Awwww, but it's more fun this way. With a pie to the face they would have easy access too, they could even save some for later! Gasp, Momota-chan will have a use for that ugly goatee of his after all!”

 

It was a horrible idea that would no doubt make everyone mad, but Mikan couldn't help but laugh and secretly wish to see it happen. She tried to stifle her laughter but it was getting increasingly difficult with Ouma's exaggerated expressions. “Well if we do come b-back with a wheelbarrow, m-maybe we can use the extra to make jam instead.”

 

Ouma whined at the loss of such a great idea, but didn't look bothered at all. “Welp, guess I gotta find an elaborate way to give jam to people now, challenge accepted Tsumiki-chan!”

 

Mikan smiled but then shot him a worried look. “Just please don't make anyone too angry, I don't need you jumping out of anymore windows!”

 

“The big escape is the best part, but fine, no more windows. Anyways, all this talk about sweets is getting me super duper hungry!”

 

With a hum, she looked around until she spotted some nice plump strawberries. “Why don't we start with the strawberries first?”

 

“My favorite! I'm gonna stuff my face until I puke.” Ouma shouted as he sprinted off to where the red fruit was growing.

 

Mikan stumbled after him. “P-please, don't do that!”

 

Squatting down he picked a berry and held it up for her to see. “But just look at them all, it's like they're begging us to eat them.”

 

Her mouth watered. “They do look pretty tasty.”

 

He tossed the berry up in the air for her to catch. “Then eat till your heart's content.” And with that, he was shoving strawberries in his mouth, looking like the happiest boy on earth.

 

She studied the berry in her hands before tentatively bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite. The second she did, an explosion of flavor assaulted her senses. 

 

Ouma laughed at her expression, with red juice running down both his face and staining his hands. Mikan laughed with him as she squatted down to pick more.

 

By the time they finished filling their stomachs and baskets, they were both covered in dirt. Juice stained their face and hands. But it was still a satisfying trip, and maybe when they got back, they could bake a pie after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was only mentioned for a second but... matching overalls... >///<
> 
> Hmm wish I could go berry picking too!
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who left a comment! You guys give me life, I love talking to you all! Please let me hear your thoughts! :D


	5. Barbie Dream Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┑(￣▽￣)┍ Ouma brings Souda a Barbie car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everyone, I hope you are all doing well! I'm here with another chapter, but this time with Kazuichi! Hope you enjoy!

Kazuichi was were he always was, doing what he always did, tinkering around with machine parts in the Ultimate Mechanic's garage. But that was until his phone rang. Without looking at who was calling, he picked up and answered.

 

Balancing the phone between his shoulder and head he continued to work. “Yo.”

 

A consistent buzzing could be heard before a familiar cheerful voice greeted him. “Souda-chan! Open your garage, I have a surprise for you!” 

 

Kazuichi immediately stopped what he was doing, suspicion evident in his tone as he questioned him. “Why should I?” 

 

Ouma whined, no doubt trying to convey puppy eyes through the phone. “Come on, pretty please? You'll love it I swear!” 

 

Being the big push over he is, Kazuichi gave a big sigh of defeat before agreeing, and making his way to open the door. “Alright fine, but this better not be another prank, I couldn't get the green out of my hair for weeks!” 

 

Ouma laughed on the other line. “But you looked like a super cool watermelon!” 

 

He groaned in annoyance as he stepped outside, but there was nothing out there. “Ugh Whatever! Where are you anyways, and what's that noise I keep hearing?” 

 

“Nishishi, all questions will be answered soon enough! I'm almost there anyways, bye!” Being as cryptic as ever, he hung up.

 

Preparing himself for the worst, Kazuichi only had to wait a few more minutes before hearing that annoying buzzing from earlier. Turning his head, his eyes locked onto a figure driving what looked to be a Barbie dream car. As it got closer he realized it was Ouma, who looked to be wearing sunglasses and holding a juice box.

 

Kazuichi stared in disbelief as he slowly drove up to him. Sliding his glasses down Ouma shot him a mischievous smile and winked. “Sup loser, digging my new sweet ride.”

 

His eyes shifted from the bright pink car to the person sitting in it, and then burst out laughing. Ouma continued to look smug in his position as he took a sip from his juice box, grape flavored obviously. “Don't be a hater just because you're jealous Souda-chan.”

 

Holding his gut Kazuichi continued to wheeze with laughter. “Holy shit dude, you look even more like a kid than usual!”

 

“Are you sure your eyes are doing okay? I obviously look like a pimp right now!” 

 

Giving one last snort, Kazuichi reached over to ruffle his hair, knocking his glasses off in the process. Ouma squawked in surprise as he tried to bat the offending hand away.

 

Deciding to get some revenge, Kazuichi added another hand into the mix, to make an even bigger mess of his hair, much to Ouma's annoyance. Once satisfied, the mechanic relented his assault, smirking down at the boy glaring at him.

 

“Sooo, which kid did you rob this from?”

 

Ouma pouted angrily as he tried and failed to fix his hair. “Don't just mess up my appearance and then act like nothing happened you peasant!”

 

Kazuichi was quick to return fire, there was no way he was gonna let this slide. “Seriously?! Do not pull that card with me! You gave me green hair for a week!”

 

“I was just trying to help you, going green is supposed to be a good thing, right?”

 

“Not when it's my hair!”

 

“Then the rest of you is okay?”

 

“No!”

 

Finding amusement at his expense, Ouma laughed at him. In an effort to convey his annoyance, Kazuichi wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie, but that only served to make him laugh harder.

 

“You are such a brat!”

 

Being the cheeky bastard that he is, made sure to put up his most innocent face as he batted his eyelashes. “Yeah, but can you really stay mad at a face like this?”

 

Kazuichi wasted no time in flicking his forehead, making Ouma cry out in pain as if he was just shot. But before he could pull out the crocodile tears, the mechanic decided to cut to the chase. “Look do you want me to upgrade this piece of junk or not?”

 

As if suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place, Ouma jumped from his seat in excitement. “Yes! How long do you think it'll take?”

 

He looked thoughtful as he examined the toy car. “Well, the car itself looks pretty cheap, but with some new wiring and a stronger battery I can definitely make it run faster. So maybe thirty minutes.”

 

Eager to speed up the process Ouma asked. “Is there something I can do?”

 

He glanced between the the car and the boy who was supposed to be riding it before decided the best course of action. “Go grab some protection.”

 

“Why?”

 

Kazuichi turned his head to the side as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “Listen dude, as much of a pain as you are, I don't wanna see you get hurt if something bad happens.”

 

Ouma gave a little gasp as he clutched his heart. “Wow Souda-chan, I never knew you loved me so much!” He gave a little sniffle before throwing his arms around his waist. “I think I might cry!”

 

Red flushed to his face as the young mechanic frantically tried to pry off the arms snaked around him. “Hey get off, you're embarrassing me!”

 

Ouma giggled at his attempts before backing off. “Okay~ I'm gonna go find a helmet and some pads. Be back soon!” And with that, he was out the door.

 

Happy to finally be in peace and quiet, Kazuichi grinned as he moved to take apart the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But even with all that protection on, Ouma still ended up getting hurt, and Kazuichi had to carry him back to Mikan.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't plan to write about Kazuichi, but here we are! That Barbie car just stuck with me for some reason :P
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who leaves a comment, I love talking to you guys! Let me hear your thoughts! :D


	6. Smoothie Goodness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏(＾0＾)┛Uncle Nidai makes Ouma a smoothie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m back with another short chapter, hope you enjoy!

Nekomaru was just on his way back from the gym when he heard someone calling his name.

“Nidai-chan, Nidai-chan!” He turned to see Ouma running towards him, but before he could greet him back. “Quick put me on your shoulders!”

Without any hesitation, he opened his arms and scooped the boy off the ground.

“Ouma-kun, It's nice to see you!” With a hardy laugh, he tossed the boy up into the air before catching him in his arms. A huge grin taking over his face when he heard a delighted giggle.

“Still as small as ever I see! You should really take my offer to let me coach you, and put some meat on those bones of yours!” He yelled out in his usual thunderous voice, before placing the boy on top of his shoulders.

“Awwww, but that doesn't sound fun at all!” Ouma groaned out in frustration, already used to having this conversation. 

Nekomaru frowned in response. “Nonsense! That rush you feel when all your hard work pays off, is the greatest feeling in the world!”

He paused to stroked his beard in thought before adding. “I suppose you can liken it to when you perform a successful prank.”

That peaked his interest. “Hey now, I do a whole lot more than pull pranks ya know!” 

Grinning down at him, Ouma gave him a pat on the head, enjoying the extra height he was given. “But wow, I guess you're right! I do feel pretty good whenever I leave the police eating my dust, nishishi.”

Nekomaru's spirited laughter filled the air. “If that’s how you want to think about it, then who am I to stop you! Competition is always something to look forward to!”

Ouma laughed with him. “Well, winning trophies instead of stealing them doesn't sound too bad either.”

“Now that's the spirit!” With a wide grin he tilting his head back to asked. “Perhaps I can change your mind further over a fruit smoothie? I was just on my way to make one!” 

Ouma nodded eagerly, excited about getting a treat. “Ooooo, I love bribery, count me in!”

Nekomaru gave a chuckle before marching towards his previous destination. “Alrighty then! Is there anything special you want in yours?”

Tapping his chin in thought, Ouma finally decided. “I think I like strawberries the best, but anything that’s not green is good too!”

“That’s no good! A growing boy like you, needs all the nutrients he can get!” Nekomaru gave a disapproving huff, giving a light squeeze to his ankles for emphasise on how small he was already. 

Ouma gave a tiny sniffle as he whined. “But how can something that tastes so gross, be so good for you?”

Nekomaru reached a hand up to ruffle the boy’s hair. “It doesn’t always have to taste bad. I’ll make you something that’s both tasty and healthy!”

Ouma pouted and stuck out his pinkie finger to him. “Promise?”

“A man, never goes back on his word!” He carefully hooked his much larger pinkie around his and sealed the promise, making Ouma laugh in delight. 

In no time at all, they reached the kitchen. Nekomaru placed Ouma on top of the counter before going to gather ingredients. Ouma watched with interest as he pulled out the basic yogurt, along with strawberries, bananas, and what looked to be kale. 

Nekomaru was kind enough to give Ouma a few strawberries to snack on as he waited for him to blend everything together. The resulting product came out looking like a pale green sludge. Which didn’t look appetizing at all.

Ouma watched with dread as the substance was poured into two glasses. 

WIth a big grin on his face, Nekomaru put in a straw and handed one to Ouma. “Drink up!”

The boy watched as his friend cheerfully drank from his own glass before turning his eyes back to the one in his hand. Ouma gave a hesitant sip, and his eyes lit up in pleasant surprise before happily sucking down the contents of his drink. 

Nekomaru smiled at his reactions and asked. “You like it I’m guessing?”

“Nope, this is totally disgusting, I don’t like it at all!” Ouma shook his head, as he continued to slurp. 

Nekomaru gave a huff of amusement. “But your still drinking it.”

“No I’m not, I think your seeing things.” He grinned as he showed him the empty glass he just finished a second ago.

He gave a hardy laugh. “Well, if you ever want another one, just come on over and I’ll make you one! Though I must say, they taste even better after a good work out!

“Well if you say it, then it must be true!”

Nekomaru pumped a fist into the air. “Absolutely! And that’s not all, there are various dishes I can make that are great for helping you build muscle!”

“Wow, do you think I can get huge like you?” Ouma asked with stars in his eyes.

The team manager gave him a once over. “I’m not sure about huge, but there’s always a possibility. Training and having a healthy diet would definitely help you get taller though.”

Ouma gave a whoop of excitement and jumped to hug his arm. “Welp I’m sold! I suppose training with you can have its benefits.”

Nekomaru grinned down at the boy clinging to his arm. “Alrighty then! I’ll come up with a training regimen for you tomorrow!”

Ouma gave a tug at his sleeve. “Just training sounds boring! I wanna do fun stuff too, like play dodge ball!”

“That’s a great idea! We can invite everyone else to play too!” 

The next few days sound like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration? I just wanted Ouma to ride on top of Nekomaru’s Shoulders! I had originally planned to have Hiyoko appear, but it wasn’t meant to be. Perhaps another time!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who leaves a comment! I love talking to everyone, and hearing about what ideas you all have is always a treat! If anyone wants to find me, I'm on Tumblr as 0headphonepisces0


	7. A Sweet Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Let Ouma play with you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back, someone said they wanted some fuyukichi content, and I couldn't agree more!! So I'm here to provide! Please let me know what you think!

“Kuzuryuu-chan, Please!” Ouma yelled out as he followed the yakuza down the hallway. 

“I said no!” he shouted back.

Fuyuhiko pick up speed in an attempt to leave him behind, only for Ouma to speed up with him.

Ouma continued to chase after him and shouted as loud as he could. “But I love you!”

Fuyuhiko's face quickly filled with color, but refused to look behind him as he continued to flee. “Stop trying to embarrass me, it won't work!”

“If you come play with me, I'll stop!”

“I already told you no!”

With a burst of energy, Ouma threw himself forward and onto Fuyuhiko's shoulders, holding them in an iron grip. The yakuza squawked in surprise, nearly tumbling over before adjusting to the added weight. Face burning in embarrassment and frustration, he turned around to pry the little pest off of him, but he stuck to him like glue. Ouma even went a step further and nuzzled into his neck, effectively making him turn an even deeper shade of red.

Fuyuhiko screamed in frustration, trying to push his face away. “What are you, a child!? Get off!”

Ouma pouted against him, poking at a reddened cheek with amusement. “I should be the one asking you that, boss baby! If you don't play with me right now, I think I might die of loneliness!”

His eyes narrowed as he swatted away the offending hand. “You little bastard…”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top? I promise we'll do something you like!” Ouma pulled him closer, staring him down with puppy eyes.

Unable to handle all the attention directed towards him, Fuyuhiko caved and agreed. “Fucking fine already! Now get off!” With a harsh shove, he was finally successful in separating them, sending Ouma to the floor in the process. 

Ouma whimpered, tears collecting in his eyes as he whined about cruel treatment. 

“You are one persistent bastard, I'll give you that.” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he straightened out his clothes. The flush on his face dying down.

Ouma screwed his eyes shut as he wailed, a fountain of tears making their way down his cheeks. “Its my most attractive trait! You need to stop being such a tsundere, Kuzuryuu-chan!”

The yakuza rolled his eyes, but offered him a hand. “Stop your blubbering and let's go already.”

“Such a big meanie… But okay!” In an instant his tears were gone, accepting the hand and pulling himself up. Standing side by side again, Fuyuhiko waited for him to let go, but Ouma only grinned as he gave it a squeeze.

He glared at him. “Let go.”

Ouma release him with a sigh of disappointment. “ Awww, but I thought we were friends?”

With a huff, Fuyuhiko shoved both hands in his pockets, ceasing any future hand holding from happening. “Enough with your games, I know you're just trying to get a rise out of me!”

“Is it working?”

“Yes!”

Ouma giggled into his hand like the little brat he was.

The yakuza rolled his eyes, and motioned them to keep walking. “let's get this over with already, before I change my mind.”

“Say no more, my beloved boss baby!”

In between playful banter, they somehow made it to their destination.

Ouma slammed the cafeteria doors open in his usual dramatic fashion. “We have arrived.”

Fuyuhiko looks unimpressed. “So what? You didn't want to eat lunch by yourself?”

Ouma wagged a finger at him. “We aren't gonna be eating just any lunch. We're gonna be making sundaes!”

“Fucking what?”

Ouma gave him a knowing look and smirked. “Don't be like that! Everybody knows that the big bad yakuza loves eating sweets! It's not even a secret anymore.”

In embarrassment, Fuyuhiko turned away. “Fine, whatever! You better have cookie dough.”

“Yuppers!” In excitement, Ouma dragged Fuyuhiko to the kitchen. Running up to the refrigerator, he started pulling out all sorts of different ice cream flavors. 

Spotting the cookie dough flavor, Fuyuhiko reached for it, only to have his hand smacked away. He recoiled back in surprise. Looking up he saw Ouma sporting a look of disappointment on his face as he placed the rest of the ingredients on the counter.

Rubbing his hand, the yakuza narrowed his eyes at his attacker. “The hell was that for.”

“You were starting without me. This is supposed to be a bonding experience you know!”

“Tch, it wouldn’t have made a difference, you freak.”

Offended, Ouma gathered the ingredients in his arms protectively. “Oh yeah? Then I guess you don’t want any whipped cream or cherries on yours!” Grabbing the can of whipped cream, a smug smile spread across his face. “More for me I guess!” With that, he tilted his head back and sprayed the contents in his mouth, happily eating the sweet treat.

Fuyuhiko tried to look uninterested, but couldn’t deny how good that sounded. “Okay I get it! Let's do this together.” Grabbing the can out of his hand Fuyuhiko went to copy him as he sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth. Ouma let out a whoop of excitement as he handed the other boy a bowl and spoon.

Together, they constructed their own sundaes, making sure they took advantage or the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, and even sprinkles. Nothing was overlooked. 

Once done, they both took a step back to admire their creations. Two bowls practically spilling over with its contents.

“They’re so... beautiful!’ Ouma bawled into his hands. “I feel like I just gave birth to my child! I don’t think I can eat it...”

Fuyuhiko sent him a smirk. “Fuck that!” Grabbing a spoon, he quickly dug in, moaning with pleasure when that sugary goodness hit his tongue. Ouma quickly followed his example, not wanting to be left out. 

Together they enjoyed their frozen treats, poking fun whenever the other gets brain freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma finds that flustering Fuyuhiko is the best way in getting what he wants! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, lots of things have been happening, but the dialogue for this came to me out of nowhere! So here we are now.
> 
> This fic has been receiving a lot of love, I’m so happy to be able to share my ideas with you all! Thanks to everyone who leaves a kudos or comment! To those who have ideas of their own, I would love to hear about them!


	8. Summer Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╰(*´︶`*)╯ Sonia, Akane and Kokichi go to the summer festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to publicly apologize to Fuyuhiko for forgetting he was lactose intolerant... (｡•́︿•̀｡) Please forgive this ignorant girl…
> 
> Time for some summer time feels! For the person who wanted to see Sonia, please take this!! It's about time I wrote about some girls other than Mikan lol

Sonia takes in everything with starry eyes, people wearing beautiful yukata of all shapes and colors, different kinds of food to eat and games to play. There were so many things happening all at once, it was truly amazing. Tilting her head up, she spots the lanterns that envelope everything around them in a warm glow, setting the atmosphere for the night. Japanese culture is so elegant! 

She’s so glad to be apart of it. Looking down, she admires her own yukata with a smile. It’s a dazzling green, decorated with these delightful pink flowers. But before she can fangirl further, a tug at her sleeve brings her out of her thoughts.

“Sonia-chan, Sonia-chan! You wanna go play games, right!?” Kokichi asks, clinging to her arm with a smile.

She smiles back. "Oh yes! That sounds wonderful!" Kokichi cheers and tugs her in the direction of the games but is suddenly yanked back with a yelp. Sonia holds in a giggle as she watches the boy struggle against Akane’s firm hold around his shoulders, her free hand raised to ruffle his hair.

“Nah, what we should do first is to try out all the food!” Akane jabs a thumb behind her, an excited grin taking over her face. 

“You always want food.” Ouma whines.

“But festival food is special!” She counters, already dragging the boy in the direction of the food stalls.

Kokichi flails his arms, heels digging into the ground in an effort to stop her but its ineffective. “  
“Unhand me beast! I need those goldfish!”

“We’ll have time for that later! We have to get as much as we can before they run out!” In one move, she sweeps the boy up and over her shoulder like a potato sack.

Kokichi gapes in surprise before screaming at the top of his lungs. “Nooooooo!” He pounds his fist on her back, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Akane turns her head back to grin at the princess, who’s been silently listening to their exchange with a happy smile. “You too Sonia, the food is the real reason the festival is so great.”

“Right!”

“Sonia-chan, save meeee!” Kokichi whimpers, arms reaching out for help.

He looked like a toddler. holding in her laughter, Sonia gathered his hands in her own and sent him a sweet smile. “Please don’t fret Ouma-san, once we’re done eating I’d love to play some games with you!”

Ouma sniffles, his eyes filled with tears. “Promise?”

“Of course! A princess never goes back on her word!” She affirmed, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Kokichi’s tears immediately disappear and smiles back. "Okaaaay, fine! I guess I can wait, But I want cotton candy! You hear that Owari-chan!?" He bangs one last fist on her back before going limp, letting her carry him without further complaints.

"Loud and clear little guy!" Shouts Akane, already drooling at the thought of food. Turning around she grabs Sonia’s hand and tugs her forward and drags them to the nearest line.

Sitting down at a table, Sonia marvels at the giant pile of food they manage to collect. "Did we really need this much food?" Sonia asks. 

“If anything, we don’t have enough! It’s not everyday you get to taste food like this.” Akane eagerly reaches a hand out towards the pile. “Now… What should I have first?” Kokichi smacks her hand away and she flinches back from shock.

“Don’t eat everything, and there was something I was promised!” He holds his hands out with an expectant look on his face.

She holds her hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t! But could you really blame me if I did, everything smells so good right now!” 

When she finally hands the bag of sweet fluff over, Kokichi’s eyes light up and he quickly snatches it away and hugs it to his chest with a happy grin. “I shall forgive you for your misdeeds from earlier, peon.”

“Always so demanding.” She shakes her head before turning her attention to Sonia. “Here, Sonia, a candied apple!”

Sonia gasped. “Oh my, It’s so pretty!” She takes the treat in her hand and admires the light that reflects off of the gorgeous red hue of the candied coating.

Akane laughs at her. “Yeah, but I’m sure it tastes even better.” She suggests, already stuffing her face with her own food. 

Sonia reluctantly moves to take a bite, wishing she could have kept it as a souvenir. That thought is quickly replaced with an explosion of sweetness that assaults her senses. She quickly swallows and looks up to her friends with starry eyes. “Amazing! Are all festival foods this good?!” 

Kokichi giggles at her reaction before gesturing for her to open her mouth. As she does so, he quickly stuffs a piece of his cotton candy in there. Sonia squeals in delight as the candy melts against her tongue. 

Akane chuckles. “She reminds me of my younger siblings.” 

“Yeah, what a kid!” Kokichi agrees, happily stuffing his face with sugar.

“You’re no better, shorty.” She reaches over to ruffle his hair again.

Kokichi swats her hand away, and pouts. “Um, excuse me. I’ll have you know that I can change the fate of the entire world with just one phone call!”

Akane shrugs off his response and pushes a dish towards him. “Right, right. Here have some of this, you need more meat on those bones!” 

“Don’t ignore me!” He says angrily, but eats anyways.

 

After eating, they make their way to the games like promised.

Sonia eyes the paddle in her hand with confusion, trying to comprehend how something like this was supposed to catch any fish. Akane watched from behind, munching on another snack.

“How does this work?”

“You smack as many as you can out of the water, and hope for the best!” Kokichi effortlessly scoops a fish into the air and catches it in his cup. Sonia applauds him, and he takes a bow.

“You try!”

“Right!” Following the fish with her eyes, she locks on a target and dives in, except when she pulls back all she does is succeed in splashing water everywhere. They both scream in surprise. Akane laughs at them in the background.

Kokichi shouts back. “Instead of laughing, why don’t you come over here and help us!” They watch as Akane throws the rest of her trash away and walks up to take Sonia’s scoop and cup. Watching the fish she dives in and scoops out goldfish one by one until the scoop breaks, leaving her with five fish. She hands the cup back to Sonia with a confidant grin.

Sonia stares at them in awe as Kokichi turns back to the tank with his scoop and whispers under his breath. “Challenge accepted.”

 

After winning some more fish and playing a few more games, they silently waited for the fireworks to appear. Sonia is bouncing with excitement, while Kokichi tries and fails to maneuver himself around the crowd for a better viewing spot until he’s pulled off the ground and over the shoulders of Akane.

They started out with a bang, flooding the night sky with so much light that it was blinding. Sonia was breathless at the sight of so many shapes and colors blending together. The Japanese really outdo themselves with presentation it would seem. Looking at the joyful expressions on her companions as they watched the fireworks, she shuffled closer to them as she did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the 100+ kudos, reads through all the wonderful comments, proceeds to cry* Thank you so much for the support, everyone is so kind!! T-T I've been drained since classes ended, but I'm slowly regaining my motivation! I got so many wips I wanna finish!!!
> 
> It’s always a pleasure to be able to talk to everyone! If you have any pairings or ideas you want to share, I’m always happy to hear about them!


End file.
